Fern Anchor
|affilliation = Elementals|marital = Legally married|age = |birthPlace = Prince|birthDay = |deathPlace = |status = Deceased|species = Anthro cat|sex = Female|gender = Feminine|height = |eyes = Green|hair = Amber|element = |discoveryAge = |roleplayer = TheSecondEdgeOfTheBlade|activity =In dreams |part = }} Fern Anchor was one of the original heroes. She possessed the element of Mystery, and as such, was referred to simply as Mystery. Appearance Mystery was a small anthropomorphic cat. She had short red hair, bright green eyes, and an orange tabby coat of fur. Abilities Mystery was able to harness her element, but not to its full potential. She was able to: * Conceal memories of large groups of people (ie. the world) for their entire lifetimes * Teleport using her ring, but only with a group of up to eight people * Block telepathic communications with herself, and/or someone she was touching She was not capable of blocking Time's view of the future, and she was never able to tap into knowledge beyond her own. History Pre Elemental Discovery Before joining the group of elementals, Fern spent many days frolicking about in the fields surrounding her hometown, known simply as Prince. Her family owned a grain farm on the outskirts of the town, which allowed for lots of room for her and her six siblings to run around. Trips into the town were rare, but always enjoyed. When the two litters visited town, they would always stay with their grandfather. One time, though, their grandfather died. Before he passed away, he drew Fern aside and placed his ring in her hand, telling her that it was very important that she kept it safe, and always wore it. Three days later a group of bandits ransacked the town and the surrounding farms. An anthro fox who controlled flames arrived and fought off the bandits just as they were reaching Fern's farm. Fern's family decided to give her to Fire as payment for saving the town despite Fern's objections. Fire, who was five years older than Fern, accepted and married her. The two set off to travel together, Fern less enthused than her now-husband. Months later, the two ran across another small group of elementals, whom they decided to continue their travels with. Elemental Discovery Fern discovered her powers in much the same way that Mira did. While walking alone in the woods, she disappeared, and left only her ring. Fire found it, and thought his wife had been killed. In grief, he put the ring on his finger, and she appeared. Obviously, both were rather confused with the situation, but after some experimentation they figured out that Fern was not simply the wife of Fire, but an actual elemental that belonged in the group regardless of her relationship. It was only after this that the group called her by her elemental name Mystery. Mystery was named as such because they could not actually figure out what her element was supposed to be called. She was a mystery. Life with the Elements After these events took place, and while Fire still bore Mystery's ring, she actually felt a romantic attraction to the fox man. That romance was, however, short lived. The two often fought, so they decided it better to cut their connections. By that point, Time had become close friends with Mystery, so she was given the responsibility of bearing the ring. Mystery was a fairly good chef, so she cooked most of the meals that the group ate until Life joined the group. Relationships Mystery's primary ring bearer was Time, but at the time of the prologue, John Brown wore it. She had a strong friendship with Time, which often took the form of the two gossiping about what was going to happen with the group. There was almost nothing that the two didn't share with each-other. Fern's grandfather was the element of mystery before she was. Fern had a short romance with Fire. This lead to him being her ring bearer for the time of the romance. Eventually two cut that bond, despite being legally married. Mystery never found a proper husband, so when she died her gift was passed to her niece. After many, many years that gift eventually found its way to Mira. Mystery had six younger siblings, and two of which she was triplets with. In order of oldest to youngest, their names are as follows: Snowball, Hunter, Opal, Birch, Imp, Poison. It was Imp's daughter that eventually became the new element bearer. Gallery Ancient Girls.png|Unofficial artwork by Jazmin Chibi Fern.png|Chibi Fern Category:Anthros Category:Female Category:Feminine Category:Elementals Category:Veloria Era Category:Void